Love of my past
by ShadowRealm4Life
Summary: Summary: Sesshoumaru's group has joined Inuyasha's group to destroy Naraku. As time passed Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome is holding onto a secret. He has followed her into the woods and has found her powers were stronger then she lets on. Sesshoumaru also has a secret that Kagome will find out will change her view of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshoumaru and Kagome**

 **I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Please enjoy!**

Summary: Sesshoumaru's group has joined Inuyasha's group to destroy Naraku. As time passed Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome is holding onto a secret. He has followed her into the woods and has found her powers were stronger then she lets on. Sesshoumaru also has a secret that Kagome will find out will change her view of him.

Chapter 1

The group started to set up camp for the night. Sesshoumaru sad at the base of the tree and looked up to the skies watching the clouds pass by. Kagome started on prepping everyone's dinner. Sango and Miroku went into the woods to grab some fire wood. Shippou and Rin were playing close by under watchful eye of Kirara and Ah Un. Jaken was arguing with Inuyasha about how he was worth being in Sesshoumaru's presence.

Sango and Miroku returned to the camp and started making the fire. Inuyasha noticed out of the corner from his eye there was Kikyou's spirt collectors. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back to where Kikyou's soul collector were.

"Inuyasha if you want to go see her then I won't hold you back. When you come back I'll make you some ramen." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she tried to hide the hurt in felt in her heart.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha looked at her for a moment but didn't notice that Kagome was hurting.

"I'm sure. Besides I know that your heart still yearns for Kikyou." Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and patted him on the back. "Now go on! I know you can't wait to see her."

"Thank you!" Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and ran towards Kikyou.

"Why did you let him go? Why didn't you yell at him?!" Sango looked at Kagome confused by her actions.

Kagome sighs and looks at Sango. "It's because it will solve nothing. I would just hurt myself more. Inuyasha can't forget his first love especially since he feels he caused her demise. I know it looks stupid to let him go when I love him."

"But Kagome you also deserve to be loved. We know his heart waivers between the two of you."

"I know but what can I do. I love him but I only have half his heart." Tears trailed down Kagome's face as she stared at the fire. "I'm sorry. I am going to go for a walk. Can you prepare the food Sango?" Sango nodded and Kagome then walked towards the woods.

"Jaken watch over the kids." Sesshoumaru got up and followed after Kagome.

"Yes milord!" Jaken squawked.

Sango whispered in Miroku's ear. "Hey Miroku, what do you think is going on? Lately Sesshoumaru always looks at Kagome."

"I think we will finally see Kagome receive the love she deserve." Miroku whispered back.

"I hope so. Kagome should have someone love her whole heartedly. Poor Kagome puts on such a smile to let Inuyasha go every time." Sango whispered.

"Let's see if he finally tells her how he feels." Miroku whispered.

"What are you two ningens whispering about?!" Jaken yelled.

"We have traveled for about two years now. Can't you just drop the insults?" Sango glared at Jaken.

"Why should I?! You should be grateful that Lord Sesshoumaru even bothered to join your pathetic group." Jaken grumbled.

"Master Jaken you shouldn't speak so coldly to them. I shall tell Kagome-oneechan and Lord Sesshoumaru what you said." Rin said as she folded her arms.

"I would not want to be you when they come back. Kagome rage is something you do not mess with. Plus this will be the first time she has heard you insulting Sango and Miroku." Shippou snickered.

"I fear no one but Lord Sesshoumaru. You and those humans are nothing but pest. Look at that foolish girl falling for a man that can't choose. Pathetic women breaks her own heart and doesn't even learn. I do not see why Lord Sesshoumaru would even follow after her." Jaken yelled. Rin and Shippou began to cry while Miroku held Sango back. Rin and Shippou then looked behind Jaken and stopped crying.

"Then you don't mind if Kagome-oneechan heard you." Rin smiled. Jaken looked at her confused then felt two angry auras behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome walked left the camp and headed towards the springs she saw earlier. As she was walking she looked towards the skies as she let her tears fall. Kagome felt someone following her. Kagome took a deep breath and wiped away the tears and was ready to face her stalker. Kagome turned to where she felt the presence came. That was when a random demon came out and charged at her. Kagome summoned her powers and defeated the demon with ease.

"You may come out from the shadows Sesshoumaru." Kagome looked towards Sesshoumaru's direction.

"Your powers are different from when you battle with your friends." Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards Kagome.

"Please keep this from the others. I want to master my powers before I tell the others. I rather not hear from Inuyasha how Kikyou would do it better." Kagome said as she looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"There is no reason for me to tell the others. I can help you with your powers if you wish for some assistance. Also, you have already exceeded the human clay. She is of the land of the dead roaming for peace therefore have no use to further her power. When her collectors are close I can sense your power has already beaten her ten folds over." Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled. "I also wanted to ask if you can help me with something. There is a mark that appears when I use my powers but fades when quickly right after." Kagome pointed to her forehead.

"Markings?" Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she used her powers. She shot a blue bolt of light at a tree. "Hmm. I see you have the marking of the House of the Moon." Sesshoumaru placed his finger over Kagome's mark. "I shall release the bind you have on it. I am curious as to why a human would have our mark." Sesshoumaru eyes turned red. "Release."

Kagome body was engulfed in a bright light. Sesshoumaru turned away from Kagome and then looked at her when the light disappeared. Kagome's body was covered in blue markings and her eyes were now golden like Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru head felt fuzzy and his vision became blurry. Kagome caught Sesshoumaru before he could hit the ground. Kagome let Sesshoumaru rest under the tree as she stood guard.

Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was coming to. "I have missed you Koi." Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a peck on the cheek.

"I have missed you too Koi. I am puzzled by why I have forgotten you." Sesshoumaru got up and held Kagome in his arms.

"Do you not remember, your father sealed our memories and changed me into a baby then placed me in the bone eaters well." Kagome smiled and snuggled into his chest. "Being the only child for the Kingdom of the North. I was a target by many who wanted the throne. My uncle murdered my father and mother in cold blood to get the throne." Kagome said sadly.

"I do remember him. He always had an eye for you and tried to take you on the same night he murdered your family." Sesshoumaru growled as he held Kagome closer.

"Koi relax, he is not here and he thinks I am dead since I have not been home since then." Kagome tried to loosen herself from Sesshoumaru's iron grip. "Still as possessive as always." Kagome giggled.

"I protect my mate. It has been so long since we were together like this. I will keep you close. Since you and I remember the past, how do you feel about my little brother?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome.

"It's as though all the pain and sadness washed away. Now it's replace by all the love I have for you Koi. I see Inuyasha as nothing more than a little brother or good friend. Koi my heart will only beat for you always. Besides your brother won't need to choose anymore since I am no longer in love with him so he can choose Kikyou." Kagome smiled and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. "Let us return to the camp. I am hungry!" Kagome made her marks fade completely out.

"I wish you would keep them out. You look very lovely with my markings Koi. I like that it shows you are mine." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"When the time is right I will show them but for now let's keep this a secret." Kagome smiled.

"Does that mean then I cannot hold you as I have done so in the past?" Sesshoumaru paused and looked at Kagome.

"We have to do it when we are not with everyone but every night I promise that we will do whatever you want since I am the one who asked to keep this a secret." Kagome reassured Sesshoumaru. Kagome and Sesshoumaru paused and listened as Jaken started yelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _Flashback:_

 _"I fear no one but Lord Sesshoumaru." Jaken said._

 _Kagome held Sesshoumaru back as she could see Sesshoumaru's blood boiling. Kagome then heard the rest of what Jaken said and it made her furious._

 _"You and those humans are nothing but pest. Look at that foolish girl falling for a man that can't choose. Pathetic women breaks her own heart and doesn't even learn. I do not see why Lord Sesshoumaru would even follow after her." Jaken yelled. Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked over to where Jaken stood. Rin and Shippou began to cry while Miroku held Sango back. Rin and Shippou then looked behind Jaken and stopped crying._

 _"Then you don't mind if Kagome-oneechan heard you." Rin smiled. Jaken looked at her confused then felt two angry auras behind him._

Current:

"Seems this imp has so respect for those around him." Kagome said. Jaken could see the pure rage behind her eyes and the evil aura around her.

Jaken swallowed and the nervously said. "Insolence human, as a servant of Lord Sesshoumaru, I have no need to respect any of you except for Lord Sesshoumaru himself."

"Well then you will need to learn some. Since Sesshoumaru is a lord then that means you need to be respectful to those Sesshoumaru associates with. Now if you look around we are associated with Sesshoumaru so therefore if you can't respect us then you have shamed Sesshoumaru's name. Do you want it to spread that Sesshoumaru's servant can't respect anyone therefore you could ruin all alliances Sesshoumaru has made?" Kagome said as she smirked at Jaken.

"Kagome is right Jaken. To think that a servant for Sesshoumaru would not know how to respect others." Shippou snickered.

"Silence! You have no right to think that Lord Sesshoumaru would associate with you low lives. We are nothing more than mutual parties looking to destroy a common enemy. Other than that there is no reason Lord Sesshoumaru would be here." Jaken said furiously.

"Well then what if you were in the presence of royalty, would you give them respect?" Kagome said with a hint of irritation.

"Of course, the penalty of disrespecting someone from a royal penalty is death." Jaken stared at Kagome. "But you and your friends are only human with two weak demons."

Kagome bent down to Jaken and whispered. "Remember this day imp. You will one day be on your knees begging for mercy. Also I hope you keep in mind the punishment of disrespecting a royal."

Kagome got back up and looked at Jaken's face with an evil smile. Everyone laughed as they watch Jaken's face turn white from whatever Kagome whispered. Only Sesshoumaru heard what was said and he found it amusing. Kagome took the kids to the stream to wash up and got them ready for bed. Kagome tucked the kids in and watch as everyone got ready for bed. Sango and Miroku slept near the kids with Kirara watching over them. Ah Un rested by the fire as Jaken rested near him. After about an hour Sesshoumaru motioned Kagome over to him to sit on his lap.

"Don't you think it's a bit risky to do that?" Kagome giggled as she walked over to Sesshoumaru and sat next to him.

"My beast has been going crazy and doesn't want to be far from you. I also agree so for the sake of both of us." Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome into his lap and rested his head on her neck. "This is where me and my beast agree is best for you to be."

"I could never go far when we were together and I remember how grouchy you were when I had to leave to go home." Kagome giggled. "Remember when I had to go back home for a month to attend to my duties. You were so angry that everyone at the castle dare not cross paths with you until I returned. I got so many people in the castle thank me for coming back and that I should never be gone for more than three days."

"Well my mate was somewhere far from my grasp."

"My father and mother thought it was funny when a messenger from the west asked for me to return after one week. Apparently everyone was fearing for their lives and wanted Sesshoumaru to calm down."

"Good thing you came back. I was ready to kill the next person who asked for something stupid."

"I had to make sure no one was killed. Besides I missed you too Koi." Kagomes smiled.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru spent most of the night talking and catching up with what the other has been doing. Sesshoumaru sensed that Inuyasha was coming back so he nudge Kagome to go sleep. Kagome gave him a peck on the lips and went into her sleeping bag. Sesshoumaru stayed under the tree and watch as moments later Inuyasha enter the camp.

"Seems I took longer than expected. Everyone is sleeping." Inuyasha said and then his stomach growled.

"Foolish little brother, if you were hungry why did you not go hunting." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Shut up. I wanted ramen. Ramen taste a lot better than most hunts." Inuyasha grumbled. "I wonder if Kagome will make me some ramen." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and was about to wake her but was stopped by Sesshoumaru.

"Let her sleep." Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha with his red eyes.

"What's your problem?!" Inuyasha complained. "Kagome said she would make me food once I came back. I am here and I want some food."

"Why don't you make it yourself?"

"What's your problem? This has nothing to do with you!" Inuyasha said in a loud voice.

"Keeps your voice in check little brother. Just do it yourself if you're hungry you don't need someone to do it for you. I believe you are old enough to make food on your own. Besides you shouldn't wake someone at this godly hour." Seshoumaru glared at Inuyasha.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said as he went into Kagome's bag and grabbed his favorite ramen. Inuyasha started a small fire and made his food then took a seat across Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha glared at Sesshoumaru and also looked to the forest.

"I am not stupid little brother. I know she is there waiting till I sleep for her to enter the camp like she does every so often." Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to the trees where Kikyou was hiding. "Pathetic little brother. You already chosen who want yet you had Kagome wait for you like a dog."

"So what if I chose Kikyou! Kagome is nothing but a clone of Kikyou!" Inuyasha growled.

"Is that how you see a women who gave her heart to you?" Sesshoumaru eyes turned red as he stood up and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar. "An inu youkai is a faithful demon and never deceives. Such a failure should be punished."

"Put him down or I shall purify you where you stand demon." Kikyou said as she walked out from the forest with an arrow pointed to Sesshoumaru.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Do not interfere what you do not understand. It is my duty as ruler of the west to teach any inu youkai a proper lesson. I will not have our name be dirtied by him if he can't be loyal." Sesshoumaru growled as he moved his hands to Inuyasha's neck.

"I said release him. I have no fear of shooting you." Kikyou said as she glared at Sesshoumaru. Kikyou shot her arrow but missed.

"You think you can stop me with that little bow. Do not think you can harm me that easily." Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha and moved away from Inuyasha to fight Kikyou. "Seems little brother you and your lover have no manners."

"Silence demon. You are nothing but an eye sore." Kikyou said as she moved to pull Inuyasha to her.

"Enough. How is anyone to sleep when you guys are fighting?!" Kagome yelled as she stood up with the kids hiding behind her.

"Well Sesshoumaru started it by picking a fight with me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't care who started it! You guys should have moved your argument further away from us. By the way Inuyasha why is Kikyou here?" Kagome grumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Kikyou is going to be joining us from today moving forward." Inuyasha said as he looked at everyone and then stared at Kagome. "I think it will be great to have more than one person sense the shikon jewel."

"Fine. I have no problem with that. Now can I get some sleep?" Kagome asked.

"You're not mad or going to yell at me?" Inuyasha stared at her with confusion.

"Everyone here knew you would choose Kikyou. I mean I did love you but after time the love faded and I just see you as a brother." Kagome sighed. "But right now I see you as only a friend at best since you just said I was a clone." Kagome glared at Inuyasha.

"Do not glare at him. You are nothing but a copy of myself, he only spoke the truth." Kikyou glared at Kagome.

"Just because I came from the future and we have the same power doesn't mean I am a copy of you. Besides if you want to play that card then you are not the original. Midoriko is the original therefore are we not just copies of her." Kagome laughed and then walked over to Kikyou. "Don't let your ego get to you just because Inuyasha chose you."

"Are you angry that Inuyasha has chosen me?" Kikyou smirked. "Inuyasha has always loved me and there was no chance for him to choose you. If he ever chose you it is because I am no longer part of this world."

"What part did you not get? I am over Inuyasha, he is nothing more to me than a friend or a brother." Kagome growled.

"How can you lie about loving me? You looked at me with longing eyes earlier!" Inuyasha said with a slight hint of sadness.

"I was only looking at you that way because all this time you still did not have the guts to tell me that you chose her. I wanted closure that you were finally going to the one you love. Everyone wants closure in their lives." Kagome yelled. "Besides I found who I really love! So go ahead and bring Kikyou into the group. Just keep her away from me if she wants to keep her snotty attitude. I want this group to have peace not constant fighting!"

"How can you move on so quickly to another love?" Inuyasha growled.

"Are you serious?!" Sango yelled. "Kagome gave you her heart but you never even gave it a chance. It was and always will be Kikyou. I can't believe you think that Kagome has to be the one hurting while you have the guts to be happy in front of her! She deserves happiness just as much as anyone and I think it's about time she loves someone that may love her back."

"I agree with Sango to hurt a women and then make her watch you with someone hurts. But you took it another step further and feel angry that she finally moved on." Miroku said.

"It just sounds like whoever she loves is just a rebound for Inuyasha." Kikyou snorted.

"If you seriously don't shut your mouth I will shut it for you with my Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as Miroku held her back.

"I speak nothing but my opinion and who knows it may be the truth." Kikyou shrugged and latched her arm onto Inuyasha.

"This is a waste of time. I am going for a walk." Kagome said as she turned and walked away.

"I'll go with you Kagome." Sango said as she ran after Kagome.

"Well since my lovely Sango is gone, I am going to go back to sleep. Let's go kids." Miroku said as he led the kids to their beds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome walked into the woods and heard Sango running towards her. Kagome turned and smiled at Sango then took her hand. She led them to a small waterfall she found on one of her walks through the forest. Kagome suggested they sit at the edge of the waters and place their feet in. Sango nodded and the two girls sat down and placed their feet in the cool water.

"I know what you want to say and yes I am ok." Kagome said as she stared at the water.

"That's all I care about. I want you to be happy Kagome." Sango said with a smile as she gave Kagome a side hug. "You deserve someone who will love only you and put you through the same pain as Inuyasha."

"I know and I already have someone in mind that can do just that." Kagome smiled.

"You do?! Who is he?!" Sango said excitedly.

Kagome looked around and then at Sango. "I bet you already know who it is but there is more then what you think." Kagome whispered.

"What I have no idea what you're talking about?!" Sango blushed.

"I'm not an idiot Sango. I know you and Miroku talk every time I and Sesshoumaru leave the camp." Kagome smirked.

"Oh so you knew!" Sango blushed and looked away.

"Nothing to be ashamed about Sango. But I will tell you this, I do love Sesshoumaru from the bottom of my heart and I know he loves me too." Kagome smiled.

"I am happy to hear that you love someone that loves you back!" Sango hugged Kagome. "So when did you guys make it official and said I love you?!"

"That is a secret I will tell you later in the future besides there are other things I need to talk to you when we have that discussion." Kagome giggled.

"That's not fair Kagome! I thought we were like sisters and we wouldn't hide anything from each other!" Sango pouted.

"We are sisters but tonight is not the night to talk about it." Kagome smiled. "I promise to tell you everything but I am pretty drain from what happen tonight."

"I understand. Do you want to take a dip before we head back to everyone?" Sango asked.

"That sounds perfect to clear the mind." Sango smiled.

Kagome and Sango played in the waters and talked for about an hour. When the girls were about to leave they heard a noise. Both girls got out and look towards where they heard the noise. They were ready to fight and stood their ground. Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyou then walked out from the woods and walked towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Look we're here to apologize." Inuyasha said as he rubbed the back of his head. "After you guys left, Miroku settle the kids in and then exploded on us on our behavior."

"It would seem the monk has more to him then he looks." Sesshoumaru said.

"I thought Miroku wanted to go sleep?" Sango said in confusion.

"Let me guess you guys kept fighting and made Miroku furious with all the yelling." Kagome guessed and judging by the looks on the others face she was correct.

"So what did Miroku tell you guys anyway?" Sango asked.

"It's better to leave that conversation buried." Sesshoumaru said.

"Fine, for now we will leave it as is. Let's head back to the camp." Sango said.

"Before we leave. I would like to apologize to you Kagome. My jealousy got the better of me. I do not expect forgiveness anytime soon." Kikyou said as she shyly looked towards Kagome.

"Water under the bridge." Kagome smiled. "Since we'll be in the same group we may as well be friends or if you're more comfortable neutral territory where there is no blood shed."

"Thank you Kagome." Kikyou said and then bowed to Kagome. "Let's go Inuyasha." Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha and they headed back to the camp.

"That took a lot to stay calm and forgive." Sango chimed in. "I would have been screaming and then it would probably be another fight."

"I just know how it feels to be in her shoes. I mean for a while I was always jealous of Kikyou but that feeling is no longer in me. To be honest it was a bit of a happy feeling to be on the other side. I would have never thought Kikyou would be jealous of me." Kagome said.

"So when are you going to tell them that you are in love with Sesshoumaru?" Sango whispered.

"When the time is right, as of right now we need to let them be." Kagome whispered back. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome with a puzzled look but she just smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As the sun peaked through the forest, the group started to pack up and head out. Kagome and Sango chatted with Miroku poking into the conversation every now and again. Sesshoumaru watched Rin and Shippou as they were pranking Jaken. Inuyasha and Kikyou were a bit ahead from the group talking amongst themselves. Kikyou would turn and peak at Kagome and Sango as though she wanted to partake in the conversation. Kagome and Sango noticed this and with their secret code of talking, Kagome got Sango to agree on talking with Kikyou.

When it was time for lunch the group found a field with a big tree to rest under. Sango and Miroku went to get some wood for the fire. Inuyasha and Kikyou went on a walk leaving Sesshoumaru and Kagome to watch the kids. Kagome started to prep the food she had packed away in her backpack. Rin and Shippou played with Ah Un while collecting flowers to make a crown. Sesshoumaru rested at the base of the tree keeping an eye on the kids as well as Kagome.

"I know what you're thinking. I can read your thoughts or have you forgotten one of my powers was to read someone's though?" Kagome said.

"I have not forgotten but do remember that as your mate I can block you out when I really need to." Sesshoumaru stated.

"I know you can koi, so do you really not want to wait and just tell everyone?" Kagome asked as she went to sit next to him.

"I want to make it clear that you are mine. It is bad enough you hide my markings but to also hide our mating scent is torture. This Sesshoumaru does not need to have any other male looking at you as if you are not taken." Sesshoumaru said as he held Kagome's hand.

"Please bear with me, we can't rush our relationship. Looking into their minds I know Inuyasha and Kikyou want to fit in. If we tell them this then it will just cause some problems. Inuyasha will think I am using you as a rebound and have another reason to fight." Kagome sighed.

"Fine I shall bear this for now but you will owe me for every day that passes and we cannot be as we once were." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"That is unfair and you know it!" Kagome playfully glared at Sesshoumaru.

"Right back at you koi!" Sesshoumaru said as his thumb rubbed the top of her palm and leaned towards Kagome. "So when will you tell your friends about your powers? I am curious to see their reactions as ningens can be quite a puzzling thing."

"I want to show them in a month or two. I need some time to relearn to use my powers. Inuyasha and Kikyou will be a different story since they don't even know I love you." Kagome said as she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Look at what I and Shippou made!" Rin yelled. Rin and Shippou ran over to them with flower crowns with Jaken running behind them.

"Those are very pretty! Are you two hungry?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome can we have some of those chips you always bring?!" Shippou asked.

"I'm sorry Shippou but you two ate the last bag yesterday." Kagome said sadly.

"We could make a quick trip back to your home to restock. I need to head back to castle." Sesshoumaru said.

"Can we take Shippou this time to the castle?" Rin pleaded with her sad puppy eyes.

"Hn. Do not cause trouble when you play around the castle." Sesshoumaru said. The kids nod and started to dance around. They then went back to the field to play with Ah Un and mess with Jaken.

"I'm surprise that you are letting them both go to the castle with you." Kagome said surprisingly.

"We have adopted them and it is necessary that the other territories know of my mate and my kin." Sesshoumaru said. Sesshoumaru stood up and pulled Kagome with him to look into her eyes. "Koi be calm and do not worry. I know not to reveal who you or the kids are. This is the only way to keep the others from sending their unmated females to the castle. I am of the age to be mated but since I have you I dare not have another female step into my palace."

"As charming as always, I am happy to know no one will be seducing my mate while I am back at home." Kagome said and kissed him on the lips.

"If it weren't for your friends coming back soon I would show you all my love." Sesshoumaru whispered. "When you return to me, we will have a lot of time to relearn about eachother."

"I have forgotten how much we never left the bedroom the first two months of mating." Kagome said shyly.

"It's about time we repeat those wonderful memories and create even more new ones." Sesshoumaru whispered as his fingers traced down her back and he leaned into her neck taking a nip at her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome whispered in shock.

"Shh koi the kids and soon those two from the woods will hear you." Sesshoumaru whispered as nip her again. "I can't wait till I bring you back to the castle." Sesshoumaru stopped and smirked at the flushed Kagome.

"You play dirty." Kagome mubbled.

Miroku and Sango headed over to Kagome and Sesshoumaru with the fire wood. Sango and Kagome started to cook the food while Miroku made small talk with Sesshoumaru. Sango looked at Kagome then nodded at her to look at Miroku tried to make a joke with Sesshoumaru but couldn't make him laugh. Kagome and Sango started laughing which made the two men look at them.

"Sesshoumaru isn't someone you can joke with about dirty stuff Miroku." Sango said in between laughs.

"Well I thought since we both men then we can laugh at the same things." Miroku said sadly in defeat.

"What did you tell him?" Kagome asked.

"I asked him 'what bird gives the best head?'" Miroku said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"The answer is 'a swallow'" Miroku said and started to giggle. Both the girls started to giggle. Sesshoumaru looked at all of them and then raised his eyebrow.

"The joke is simple yet funny." Miroku said as he looked to Sesshoumaru.

"I understand the joke but living with Inuyasha through his teens when his mother passed I have heard them all and didn't find any humor." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Tough crowd" Miroku said quietly.

"Hey Kagome do you think you can make him laugh?" asked Sango.

"Surely the lady who has captured his heart can make him giggle." Miroku stated as they both looked at Kagome.

"Keeping as I can't even make him laugh." Kagome said sadly.

Everyone eat their food and talked while they waited for Inuyasha and Kikyou to return. Later the two came back and sat with everyone. Kikyou sat next to Kagome and Sango to make some conversation. Kagome smiled and talked to Kikyou but Sango turned to talk to Miroku. Kagome nudged Sango to talk with Kikyou. Sango growled lowly and turned to talk to Kikyou. As the night went on the three girls started to have fun and laugh. The boys on the other hand were silent and watched the girls talk. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he mouthed thank you.


End file.
